The Evolution of a Heartache
by brucasfan05
Summary: This is my version of the story of how Dan and Karen got together, and ultimately their break-up before Lucas was born. It's my next project after I finish my current fic. I hope you guys enjoy!
1. A New Beginning

16- year old Karen Roe walked shyly through the halls of Tree Hill High School

116- year old Karen Roe walked shyly through the halls of Tree Hill High School. An Air Force brat, Karen had seen her fair share of schools over the last few years. But as she made her way to the office to register, she silently hoped that she would at least be able to stay here until she graduated next year.

Karen Camille Roe was born February 21, 1972 to Clinton and Anice Roe. They were stationed in Germany at the time Karen was born. They spent the next five years in Germany and England at different Naval bases. Karen had one brother, Cliff, who died a year ago in a car accident. He would have been 18, two years older than Karen and her best friend. When no one else understood Karen and her ways of doing things, Cliff did. The last few months had been sort of rough on Karen with getting over the death of her brother. Her parents weren't doing much better and that was one reason they wound up in Tree Hill, to start over.

Clinton Roe was a firm yet gentle man. He grew up somewhere in New Hampshire on the shore, the son of a Naval captain and a homemaker. Clinton didn't move around like his children had growing up. His father was based near the New Hampshire shore for most of his military career. Clinton was the middle child of the family, with two siblings older and two younger surrounding him. He made good grades in school and never caused much trouble. When he was 18, Clinton decided he wanted to go to college, instead of the military right away. He enrolled in a small college in Providence, RI. That's were he met Anice.

Anice Roe, or Anice Marie Guiliano was the younger of two daughters in her family. Anice was always a very happy and creative child. Although she could be shy, Anice could still hold her own in a crowd. Her family grew up in a small town named Westerly, RI. And like her older sister, Anice made plans to attend a small school in Providence after high school, only forty miles or so from home. Freshmen literature class, she sat next to the most handsome, and persistent, gentleman named Clinton Roe. It took almost the whole first semester for Clinton to get Anice to agree to a date. Her sister warned her not to settle for the first man who made a pass at he when she went off to school. But Anice found Clinton adorable; so it was hard for her to keep turning him down all the time. And once she felt like she had teased him enough, she consented to dinner and a movie.

Thus began Karen Roe's parents' love affair. Clinton and Anice found themselves being inseparable from the first date on. They continued to see each other frequently for most of the spring semester. Spring break, Clinton took Anice home with him to meet his parents and extended family. He made the remark to his mother that he thought Anice could be the one. A month later, Anice invited Clinton to her family's home for Easter. Her family was very receptive and warm welcoming to Clinton. But Anice didn't seem herself the entire weekend. As Clinton was dropping Anice back off at her dorm Sunday evening, he confronted her about it, sweetly of course. Anice broke down and told him that she had gone to the doctor a week before and found out that they were expecting baby. Clinton suddenly remembered a very delightful afternoon that he and Anice shared by the ocean, just the two of them. They didn't mean to, but they took their relationship further than they had before…

So, instead of going back to school the next fall, Clinton and Anice got married and prepared for their first child together. They had a small wedding ceremony on July 3rd, in front of close family and friends. Both families were shocked but supported Clinton and Anice for taking responsibility and making a family together. Clinton enlisted in the Navy, like his father, five days after they were married. And Anice became a stay at home mom who ran a personal laundry service from their home. She figured she needed to contribute somehow until she got too far along. And on October 19th, Clifford Trey Roe was born with a head fully hair and the biggest blue eyes ever. Clinton and Anice were still stationed in Providence, since Clinton was still completing his basic training. A year later, they were stationed to Frankfurt, Germany. A year and a half after that, Karen came along.

Karen was brought back to reality as she came face to face with the main office. She checked her appearance. Her bright green tunic with black pedal pushers complimented her brunette hair and green eyes. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail and her make up was simple yet flattering. She had lost some weight through the ordeal of losing Cliff, but still had a nice shape. Taking a couple of deep breaths, Karen opened the door to the main office and went in.

The office of Tree Hill High was fairly busy this morning with the phone ringing off the hook and teachers and other administrators trying to get organized for the first day of school. There was a lady behind her desk, with her hair pulled up and slender framed glasses that rested at the top of her nose. She was yelling something into the phone about no excuses for not coming to school on the first day of class. Once she was done, the lady slammed the phone down with a deep sight; she then looked up and caught a glimpse of Karen.

"Can I help you, honey?" The woman was much more cordial with Karen than whoever was on the phone. Karen figured she must have looked that lost.

Karen cleared her throat before speaking "Yes, My name is Karen Roe and I'm suppose to start as a junior here today…" She spoke almost timidly, but with a much stronger voice than she expected.

The woman motioned for her to step closer to her desk "Well Karen, I'm Brenda Poole, secretary of Tree Hill High. Most of the students call Mrs. P…" She shook Karen's hand quickly "Welcome to Tree Hill High…." She said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Karen said with a small smile "I was wondering how I might find my first class…" She finally voiced the reason she came to the office in the first place.

"Well, first of all, do you have the forms that you and your parents were suppose to fill out?" Mrs. Poole inquired and Karen nodded yes as she dug a stack of papers out of her book bag "Very good. Ok, now first thing I need to do is put these in your file and then we can find your schedule from there. And then my dear, I will show you to your first class. If you'll have a seat, it will take me just a couple of minutes to get all of this organized…" Karen nodded and took a seat at the chair by Mrs. Poole's desk.

Out of the corner of Karen's eye, she caught a glimpse of the cutest guy at one of the other desks. He seemed to have misplaced his schedule for his classes for this year. And one of the other ladies was trying to help him figure it out. She heard the lady say his first name, Dan. _Dan_, she thought; _that's a cute name_. And just like that, the guy was out the door of the office and it was almost as if he had been a ghost. Mrs. Poole brought Karen from her daydream:

"Ok Karen, I believe we have everything in order now. If you want to follow me. Your first class is World History with Mr. Morris…" She said with a congenial smile. Karen slowly stood up and followed the lady out of the office. They went down one hallway and then another to the second classroom on the right.

"Here you are dear. Do you need me to help you with anything else?" Mrs. Poole asked sweetly.

"Ummm…" Karen was nervous, although she wouldn't admit it "Where do I find my locker number and combination again?" She asked quietly.

"It's on this little card dear, right there…" Mrs. Poole pulled out an index card from some papers she gave back to Karen. Karen read her locker number 103 and combination "10 21 16 01 19". She thanked Mrs. Pooled once more for her help before going inside the classroom.

Karen found a seat on the second row, third seat back. She quietly took her seat and began to get her notebook and pen out to be prepared for class. Karen couldn't help but notice three women behind her talking. There were two sitting directly behind her and one on the next row, across from the one behind her.

"…. and I had to sneak back in last night, since Larry kept me late at the movies, if you know what I mean…." The girl was obviously bragging about her boyfriend and what they did on their date last night.

One of the other girls spoke up "Ellie, you know your parents are going to catch you eventually. Honestly girl, you never learn…" The girl paused "Jimmy and I went bowling and got some food afterwards. He took me home early because we both wanted to be rested for today…"

"Real interesting Lydia. Tell me, are all of yours and Jimmy's dates so exciting?" The first girl, Ellie or whatever her name asked.

"Well, at least I can still face my parents after a date with my boyfriend. You're too flushed and googol eyed for your parents to see. They would know what you and Larry had been up in a red hot minute…"

"Honestly you two…" The third girl finally spoke "I don't understand why you mess around with these high school boys. Richard is so much more sophisticated. He took me to dinner and dancing last night. I even had a martini…" The girl gloated.

"Well, we can't all date 21 year olds Victoria…"Lydia spoke "And ten bucks says you'll be an alcoholic by the time you're 18 if you stay with Richard…." Karen, who had been listening quietly and was somewhat astounded by what she was hearing, let a giggle slip at the last statement. She could tell these girls were friends, even though they picked each other apart.

"Uhhh, can we help you?" Victoria, the last girl was the one to speak up this time. Karen inwardly cringed as she turned to face the three gossiping girls. Ellie, the first girl, was tall with blonde hair and bright green eyes; her hair was curly and she smelled of attitude. The second girl, Lydia, was seated right behind Karen. She had a very simple hair and was almost 'homely' looking, Karen thought. The last girl, Victoria, was very pretty and wore a lot of make up and expensive clothing. _That must be because she's dating a much older guy_, thought Karen as well. Finally, Karen found her voice.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosy. I just find it amusing that you guys pick at each other and yet seem to be really good friends at the same time…" The brunette held her breath for whatever backlash she was about to receive.

"Well, that's what we cheerleaders do. We criticize each other because we are like sisters…" Ellie, the blonde spoke up. Karen nodded with the glint of a smile.

"You must be new around here. What's your name?" Victoria asked, with some indignation.

"My name is Karen…" The brunette said with a nervous smile "Karen Roe…"

"Well, I'm Elizabeth Harp, but everyone calls me Ellie. Nice to meet you…" The blonde spoke first.

Next came the woman with strawberry blonde hair, who was the shy one of the group "I'm Lydia. Welcome to the drama that is Tree Hill…"

"Thanks, I guess…" Karen said with even more nervousness.

Lastly, the other brunette in the room "And I'm Victoria. Let me give you one piece of advice honey. Don't waste your time on any of the guys at this school. If you want to know where the 'real men' are, come to me, ok?" This caused Karen to giggle again. Maybe Tree Hill wouldn't be so bad.

"I'll keep that in mind…" Karen told them with a soft smile.

Just then, the teacher, Mr. Morris, made his presence known. He introduced himself to everyone and met the acquaintance of all of the students. Karen explained that she was new to Tree Hill and the school. Everyone was fascinated to hear about all of the places she had lived. Karen was relieved when the class was over, not liking being in the spotlight. As Karen was walking out of the classroom to find her locker, one of the girls she met earlier stopped her:

"Hey Karen?" It was Victoria. Karen stopped and turned sheepishly to the other brunette, waiting for her to speak.

"Try-outs for the cheerleading squad are on Friday. If you're interested, be on the football field by 3:30. You look like you would be a good addition to the squad…" Karen was taken back. Someone wanted her on the cheerleading squad? Truth be told, she had been thinking about it, after she had cheered at her previous school. Karen nodded with a smile.

"I'll be there!" The timid brunette was really excited though. She went straight home and told her parents about the try-outs after school. They were both happy that Karen was finding her place in this little town. They only hoped that she wouldn't get in with the 'wrong' crowd like her brother had in the past.

* * *

Dan Scott was like the god of Tree Hill High, even at 16. Every girl wanted him and every guy envied him, except for maybe his younger brother. He bobbed his head along to the music as he drove to school this morning with his flavor of the week in the passenger seat and his brother in the back seat. Today was the first day of his junior year of high school and Dan was ecstatic. He loved the first day; all the girls came back with nice tans and excited to see him. They would all hover over him as he made his way to his locker this morning, worshipping the ground he walked on.

_Forty-seven dead beats living in the back street  
North east west south all in the same house  
Sitting in a back room waiting for the big boom  
I'm in a bedroom waiting for my baby _

_CHORUS:  
She's so mean but I don't care  
I love her eyes and her wild wild hair  
Dance to the beat that we love best  
Heading for the nineties  
Living in the wild wild west  
The wild wild west _

_Mandy's in the backroom handing out Valium  
Sheriff's on the airwaves talking to the D.J.'s  
Forty-seven heartbeats beating like a drum  
Got to live it up live it up  
Ronnie's got a new gun _

_CHORUS _

_Now put your flags in the air and march them up and down  
You can live it up live it up all over the town_  
_And turn to the left, turn to the right  
I don't care as long as she comes tonight _

_CHORUS _

_Heading for the nineties living in the eighties  
Screaming in a back room waiting for the big boom  
Give me give me wild west  
Give me give me safe sex  
Give me love give me love  
Give me time to live it up _

CHORUS

Daniel Robert Scott was the younger son of Royal and Nadine Scott, born January 30, 1972 in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Dan's father, Royal, had been a self-made man who started up his own car dealership in the little town of Tree Hill. Dan had a brother, Keith, was almost a year older than him. Keith was the complete opposite of Dan. Where Dan was athletic, out-going, and very popular with his friends and girls at school; Keith was quiet, reserved, and a loner who had never really had a girlfriend. It was sometimes hard to live in Dan's shadow even though Keith was older. Dan had a one-track mind; be the star of the basketball team, play for the NBA, and marry a trophy wife with blonde hair and big boobs. At least that's what he always told his brother. Keith on the other hand, wanted the simple things. A wife, a family, a steady job so that he could live comfortably. Nothing too unrealistic.

Royal Scott had grown up in a socialite family. He was an only child to a wealthy banker and a stay at home wife. His father, from an early age, instilled in Royal the drive to succeed and be better than everyone else. Royal was sent to all of the best private schools all the way through college. His parents wanted nothing but the best for their son. But Royal and his father had a falling out when the eldest Scott wouldn't give Royal the money to start his own business. From then on, Royal and his father never spoke to each other again, not even when Royal's father was on his deathbed.

Nadine Scott, or Nadine Marie Williams was born of an upper crust family as well. She had two brothers but no sisters. Therefore, Nadine was always the 'princess' of the family. She and Royal were practically an "arranged" marriage from the time their families insisted that they go to the same college. But Nadine did fall in love with Royal and the two began seriously dating their second year of college.

Royal and Nadine spent the next three years courting each other. After they both graduated from Princeton, Royal finally popped the question. He set a nice romantic dinner at their favorite little restaurant. And he had the ring placed in Nadine's dessert at the end of the meal. Their wedding was the social event of that year. Everybody who was anybody was invited and attended their lavish wedding on Nantucket Island. After four years of marriage, Nadine finally gave Royal a son. And on January 4, 1971, Keith Alan Scott was born to two very anxious parents. Nadine loved Keith with all of her heart. He was always the sweet, gentle, caring son. Royal often resented how much attention Nadine gave Keith. Barely three months after Keith was born, Nadine was expecting again, another boy. Dan was an unexpected surprise. Nadine loved both of her children, but everyone knew Keith was her heart.

Keith Scott lived in the shadow of his younger brother, except in the eyes of his mother. Dan had always been more out-going and therefore more people liked him. Keith was never much of a troublemaker or did things that he shouldn't. He always had to compete with Dan for his father's approval. Their parents both showed their favoritism toward one or the other. Nadine spoiled Keith and constantly gave him the love and attention that she thought he deserved. Dan always received praise and admiration from Royal for his abilities and ambition. Thus is where the family feud between Dan and Keith Scott started. And ultimately, it would lead to the demise of the Scott family…

"Hey bro, you going to try out this year?" Dan acknowledged his brother's presence for the first time this morning.

Keith shrugged "I don't know man. What for? So everyone can refer to me as Dan Scott's brother. Most people don't even call me by my name; just refer to me as "Dan's bro"" Keith muttered with sarcasm. He wasn't sure that joining the football team would be a good way to become popular or get the girls to notice him.

"Just as well big bro, because I would probably be your captain and we all know how you hate taking orders from me… "Dan said with a smirk. He pulled the car to a screeching halt in front of Tree Hill High. Dan got out and went to help his girlfriend of the week out of the passenger side. He impatiently waited for Keith to climb out of the backseat before locking his car up and putting his arm about the girl. Dan Scott never could walk through the halls of Tree Hill High without someone on his arm. He would wink or flash his famous smile as he made his way through the crowd. But something caught Dan's attention this morning.

"Hey babe, I'll meet you at my locker, ok?' He told the petite blonde he had his arm around. Dan had spotted something that he just had to check out.

"Do you want met to wait for you?" The blonde asked with a coy smile. She would do anything that he asked her to. This was Dan Scott we're talking about.

"Just meet me at my locker babe…" Dan said with some annoyance. He gave her a quick peck before going on a mission. Dan Scott didn't do serous relationships. By the end of this week, he would probably have some other blonde or brunette on his arm to walk down the halls with. Especially after he would be named captain of the football team on Friday.

Dan followed the head of beautiful brown locks all the way to the main office. He didn't want to appear desperate so he kept his distance. He hesitated when he saw her go into the office for something. Dan peeped through the window of the office door and caught a glimpse of her. She had the most beautiful greenish brown eyes he had ever seen. Her soft smile sent a rush of blood through his veins. He didn't know who this woman was; probably a new student. But Dan Scott had just found his new mission in life. He had to know this girl. Slowly, Dan made his way into the office and over to another desk, trying to be discrete.

"Hi, I umm…I lost my schedule for my classes. Can I get another copy?" Dan flashed his signature smile as he approached one of the ladies that helped out in the school office. The woman looked at him indignantly; Dan was forever using his charm to get something around here.

"Mr. Scott, why am I not surprised to see you in here this morning?" The woman asked with a smirk "You know that we don't normally give students another copy of their schedule if they lose theirs. You're suppose to keep up with the one we mailed you a couple of weeks ago…. " The woman reminded him resolutely.

"Come on, Mrs. Thompson, you know you love helping out your favorite football player. Please, just this once…" Dan poured on his charm, thick.

"Well, what happened to the one we mailed you, Dan?" The lady asked with a little less reserve. Dan Scott had gotten to her with his charm once again. Hook, line and sinker.

"My umm, dog ate it…" He offered with a big puppy dogface. Dan was secretly stealing glances at the girl two desks over. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He could stare at her beautiful face all day long.

"If I do this Dan, you promise to do something for me?" The older lady brought him from his trance.

"Sure thing Mrs. T! Whatever you want…" Dan said with a wide grin. He just wanted to spend a little more time around the gorgeous brunette.

"Try not to wind up in Principal Dawson's office the first week of school, ok?" Mrs. Thompson asked with a serious smile.

"I'll do my best Mrs. T. Now, about my schedule…" He reminded her of her end of the deal.

"Ok, give me a second to pull your file…" Mrs. Thompson told him, even though she noticed him checking out the young girl two desks over. _Typical Dan Scott_, she thought.

"I'll be here…" Dan said with a far off expression. He tried to seem like he wasn't staring. But there was something about this girl that he just had to get to know her. She had innocence about her that he was drawn to. Her flawless complexion and gorgeous long brown hair made her seem as if a goddess. The girl seemed kind of scared and out of place. But hopefully with the help of Dan Scott, she would soon feel right at home at Tree Hill High, as well as this town. He noticed she kept twirling the end of her ponytail around her finger, as a way of calming her nerves. She began to turn her head as if she would be looking straight at him.

_She's so beautiful_, Dan thought.

About that time, Mrs. Thompson returned with a copy of Dan's schedule "Here you go Mr. Scott. Try not to lose this one either, ok?" She told him with a fake smile.

"Thanks Mrs. T! I won't!" He assured her with a big grin "Got to go, class awaits!" for the first time in Dan Scott's life, he was nervous. He was actually nervous about meeting this mystery girl now. He had to get out of there before he embarrassed himself in front of her.

"Good luck with try-outs on Friday…" Mrs. Thompson told the young boy as Dan scampered out the door.

_I'm in love_ is all that Dan Scott could think about….

* * *

Ok, so this is a taste of my new project, after I am done with **The Sun May Shine**. I have searched and searched on Fan Fic and I haven't found another story with this storyline yet (feel free to let me know if there is one). This story is going to be how Dan and Karen met and their journey through high school and their break up. I'm thinking that it might end up a Karen and Keith story in the end. But I'm not totally sure just yet. I have this much planned out right now. And next chapter, Dan and Karen finally meet! And it's an interesting meeting! Hope you guys enjoy…

Lots of love

Laura

**Please R & R!**


	2. The Meeting

Ok guys

Sorry that it has taken me a while to update this story. Being in graduate school keeps me pretty busy!! Anyway, I hope that I can get back to this story and stick with it! And some exciting news since I last updated, I got engaged!! So I'm also planning a wedding! I hope to hear from you guys and please review!

The Meeting

Friday came before anyone knew it and Karen was beyond nervous. Today was cheerleading tryouts and Karen had been talked into trying out by Victoria.

Karen sat at her vanity table applying her make up this morning and reflecting back on her first week of Tree Hill High. She had gotten to know Ellie, Lydia, and Victoria all a little better over the last few days. She sat at their table at lunch, although she wasn't really part of their crowd, yet. She had also had a couple of intense eye contact moments with Dan Scott over the last few days. They had not formally met, but Karen knew his name because Victoria caught him eyeing Karen from across the quad one day at lunch and told Karen that she should be flattered and careful at the same time that Dan Scott had his eye on her. Karen seem to be brushing it off and trying not to make too much of it. Karen caught a glimpse of her brother's picture which sat on her vanity table. It was his senior picture, taken weeks before he died.

"I miss you Cliff. I could use my big brother to protect me from all the stupid jocks and to help me with algebra…." She let a small tear escape from her eye. Just then, her mother Anice knocked and told her that breakfast was ready.

Karen touched up her make up and went to join her parents in the kitchen. She greeted her father first.

"Morning Daddy…" Karen gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetheart…" Clinton replied. He smiled and returned to his cup of coffee.

Anice carried plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast to the table and placed them in front of her husband and daughter. She then retrieved her plate and joined them.

"So today is the big day, huh?" She smiled at Karen "cheerleading tryouts this afternoon?" Karen smiled nervously.

"Yep. You guys don't have to come. It's not that big of a deal…" she tried to play it off, not wanting people to make a big deal about her trying out.

"Nonsense, we are happy that you like school and are getting involved. You haven't wanted to cheer in while now. But you always were good when you were younger…" Anice doted on her daughter.

Karen just shrugged "just be there 5 to pick me up. Or I can even get a ride home from somebody…" she offered.

Anice shook her head "I'll pick you up dear. Maybe we can even go out to eat and celebrate tonight. Right, Clinton?" She eyed her husband, telling him to agree.

"Sure, we'll try that new café in town. I've heard they draw a crowd. It would be good to get out and socialize some. We haven't gotten to know many people yet…" He said somberly. He and Anice were still traumatized by losing their son. Anice sent him a grateful smile for trying.

Just then, they all heard a car horn beep outside the house. Karen took one last sip of her juice and gathered her things. She gave each of her parents a hug.

"See you guys later. And don't worry Mom; I'll see you at 5…." Karen had a big smile on her face. She was out the door before her parents could reply and hoped into the car with Ellie. She had offered to pick Karen up this morning.

"She seems to be doing well…" Anice smiled at the happy look on her daughter's face.

"She does…" Clinton agreed "We all deserve to be happy after what we've been through." He smiled. He took Anice's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. They deserved to be happy, more than most people after the tragedy of losing their son.

But Tree Hill is an unpredictable place, and no one could predict the drama that was sure to unfold.

Dan Scott ruled the halls of Tree Hill High. Everyone who was anyone knew that.

He roamed the halls, giving high fives and sneaking a couple smacks on the butt to girls that winked at him. Life was good. Dan, of course, had gotten rid of his latest fling and was a cougar on the prow. He was determined to have another good looking girl on his arm by the end of the weekend. In particular, a certain brunette that he had been eyeing all week. He just had to wait for the right moment to make his move.

That afternoon happen to be football tryouts as well. And as captain, Dan was sure to be there. He wanted to check out all the scrawny freshmen who thought that they could play football and hopefully find at least one decent guy to add to the team.

"Hey Scott, you going to join us or not?" The coach brought Dan from his daydream. He had been starring a lot longer than he realized at the cheerleading squad holding tryouts at one end of the field. He smiled as he saw the most beautiful brunette laughing and talking with some of the other girls on the squad. He was mesmerized.

"Sorry coach, I'm coming…" he smiled his infamous smile. The coach caught on to what Dan was starring at and shook his head in disdain.

"Hormones…" The coach muttered "Alright boys, huddle up…" He blew his whistle.

Over where the cheerleaders were having try outs, Karen was having Ellie teach her one of the routines that they would use to try out. It had been a couple years since Karen cheered, but she still remembered the basics.

"Was that high enough?" Karen asked about her toe touch. She was beginning to see just how long it has been since she cheered.

Ellie smiled "It was really good actually…" She commented "I can tell that you have cheered before..."

Karen blushed "Thanks. I was actually co-captain at my old school, before…." She trailed off. Karen had quit after Cliff's accident. She didn't feel the same about it after his death. But she was starting to feel good about cheering again. She was grateful that Ellie didn't ask any questions.

"Ok, ladies…" Victoria got everyone's attention "We are about to start the try outs portion of this afternoon. We will be going by groups of 3, in order of numbers" That would mean Karen would be toward the end. She was number 12. HorH

When it came time for Karen's turn, she had a big smile as she lined up with the other two girls. Her toe touch was good, and her back spring perfected. As she finished, Karen felt like she was on top of the world. She saw Victoria smile, pleased with her performance as well. Just then, Karen was brought back to reality by someone yelling.

"Look out…" one of the other girls yelled at her. Karen turned around just in time to see Dan Scott trying to catch an out of zone ball, headed right toward her. She had just enough time to jump back and avoid being sacked. Dan landed right in front of her on the ground though.

"You ok?" Karen asked with an innocent smile. One that made Dan's heart melt. He gingerly brushed himself off and stood up slowly.

"I'm ok…" He smiled "I'd be even better if you would go out with me tomorrow night though?" He wasn't the usual arrogant Dan Scott that everyone was used to. He seemed almost nervous and humbled by this beautiful brunette. Karen smiled and bit her lip. She saw Victoria, Ellie, and Lydia all nod yes behind Dan.

"Sure…" Karen finally said. Ellie passed her a piece of scrap paper and a pen. Karen quickly scribbled down her address and passed it to Dan "Here's my address…" She smiled

Dan smiled back "I'll pick you up at 7, then?" He asked to make sure the time was ok. Everyone was in awe at how reserved Dan was being around Karen.

Karen nervously as well "I'll be ready…" With that, Dan returned to the game, receiving some razzing by some of the other guys. Karen turned with mouth wide open to her new friends. Had she really just been asked out by one of the most popular guys in school?

Victoria approached her first¸ followed by the other two "Dan Scott just asked you out…." She seemed shocked too "I mean, he really just asked you out, in front of everybody…."

"I know…" Karen almost whispered, nervous "What am I going to wear? What do i tell my parents? What…" She was cut off by Ellie.

"Ok, first of all, breathe…." Ellie told her "And secondly, we have to go shopping first thing tomorrow morning…" Victoria and Lydia nodded.

"Thank you guys…." Karen smiled, feeling much better. She wasn't sure what would impress a guy like Dan Scott, so she would need some help. As Karen went to gather her things, Victoria called out to her.

"Oh, and welcome to the squad!" Victoria told her.

Karen was on cloud nine as she went to find Anice. She had made the cheerleading squad. And Dan Scott had asked her for a date. Things could not be more perfect in her mind. But for how long?


End file.
